Becker and his sister
by head.chantal
Summary: Spoilers for season 3 & 4. Becker's struggling after the events at the end of season 3 something that concerns his sister. She helps him come to terms with his feelings. Then with the future of the ARC in question her team offers a solution which could have some interesting & far reaching consequences. (Jecker).
1. Concern

_**A/N** Becker's family address him by his first name while the narrative and his ARC colleague's call him Becker._

* * *

"I've never seen him like this" Avery muttered as she watched her brother in the garden.

"He's done that every day since he moved back" her mother replied joining her at the French windows "I was hoping he'd talk to you".

Nodding Avery headed for the door grabbing a jacket on her way out.

"Are you insane its single figures out here" she asked throwing the jacket over Becker's t-shirt clad shoulders.

"Quite possibly"

"You going to talk to me"

"Connor, Abby and Danny are MIA presumed dead".

"You've lost comrades before, it's never hit you like this" she said knowing there was more.

"I left them Avery, I'm supposed to protect them and I left them. We went back to look for them and I got Sarah killed" he explained his voice wavering.

"Oh Hillary" she pulled him into a hug "it'll get easier" she said shutting down the surfacing memories.

He briefly returned the hug before stepping back "the boys with you".

"Yes and their eager to see you" she said taking his hand and leading him towards their childhood home.

Becker always found his two year old nephews Loren and Theo had a kind of therapeutic effect on him.

"I swear it wasn't this hot earlier" Avery commented hit by a wave of heat as they stepped inside.

"I thought Hillary might need thawing" their younger brother Gregory called.

"Our twins are more sensible than someone twenty years their senior" Avery's husband Conrad remarked walking in with the twins.

"Uncle Hill" they called breaking free heading straight for him.

"Hey guys" he said kneeling down so he could hug them.

Shooting him a 'we'll talk more later' look Avery headed out to turn the thermostat back down.

* * *

"So" Wendy Becker asked as her only daughter joined her in the kitchen.

"Greg's back on his heating kick" she relayed stirring a simmering pot.

"Brilliant. How'd it go with Hillary" she asked chopping vegetables.

"He's unburdened himself a little and is now enjoying nephew therapy".

"I suppose you can't tell me what's wrong".

"The usual thing that bothers soldier's, leaving men behind and watching friends die"

Wendy had figured as much having seen Becker's behavior in both Avery and many years before in her husband.

"He'll get over it in time" Frank Becker declared walking in.

"Like us" Avery said finishing her father's sentence "you had mum and I had Conrad whose Hillary got".

And there it was the white elephant that had been lurking since Becker had arrived in his sullen withdrawn mood.

"His twin" Gregory offered stepping out the utility room where he'd been ear-wigging.

"It's not the same; anyway I've kinda got my hands full".

"So" he continued naively.

"These things take time, there's no quick fix".

* * *

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

"Bad time" Becker asked noticing his sister's flustered appearance as she opened the door.

"Just finished breakfast" she called heading to the kitchen.

"I see what you mean" he said eyeing the porridge splattered everywhere "where's the culprits".

"In the lounge" she said picking up her cloth "so what brings you to my humble abode".

"You hear about the incident at the members bar".

"We dealt with it" she said trying to keep a straight face "made interesting viewing". A field coordinator for UNIT, Avery's division had been dealing with the anomalies in the ARC's absence.

"I can imagine; you heard their reopening the ARC".

"About time we're fed up with doing their job".

Becker took a deep breath knowing what he was about to say wouldn't go down well "and they asked me to withdraw my resignation".

"What" she asked turning to glare at him.

"They need Lester and Lester wants me".

"And"

"I accepted".

"You think that's wise you're a shell Hill and it's the ARC's fault" she said pausing.

"Lester thinks they're still alive and there's a chance they might make it back" he said hoping to sway her.

"What if they don't" she asked leveling him with her full gaze.

"I'll be there to stop it happening again".

"So you found somewhere to live".

"Lester secured me a nice two bed flat not far from the new office, I've just been to pick the keys up".

"I hope you know what you're doing" she said effectively ending the conversation.

"I hope so to" Becker said placing a spare key and a piece of paper with his address on it on the side "I better get going the movers are due soon".

"Don't do anything stupid" she called echoing his sentiment from years earlier when they'd shared a similar conversation.

Watching him leave Avery made a mental note to get her CO to sweet talk this Lester into feeding him information on how he was doing, either that or she'd hack the ARC and read their reports.

* * *

 _First attempt a primeval fanfiction what do you think, especially if you want me to continue._


	2. Work

_Insight into Avery at Work. Gateway is a UNIT branch established to take over from Torchwood London after it fell. It's a small close knit branch with 25 field operatives serving in 5 teams, a resident scientist, 2 doctors, 2 combat medics, 1 archivist/admin, 1 maintenance guy, 1 mechanic and 5 field coordinators._

* * *

Avery had just finished shifting through the pile of reports on her desk when the phone sprang to life. Checking her ear piece was in she hit the button to answer it.

"Good morning your through to Captain Fletcher at Gateway how may I help you" she answered in her bored yet professional tone in case it was the someone senior.

'It's Ianto down in Cardiff' a familiar voice replied.

"Hey this a social call or you want something" she responded her tone warming. She had met Ianto when she'd briefly worked for Torchwood London and the two had become instant friends.

'The former if you're not busy'.

"Nope just checking reports".

'You too' he replied shuffling paper 'so how's things been lately'.

"Chaotic sorting out the handover of the anomaly stuff to the ARC. Once we're back to normal I need a holiday, away from London".

'I've being ordered to take one' he grumbled.

"How does two weeks in Cirencester with us sound".

'Brilliant'.

"I'll book it tonight and email you the details".

'Ok great, how's your brother'.

"Back working for the ARC" she replied correctly guessing which he meant.

'That wise' he asked remembering her concerns about his behavior.

"Well he had a glimmer of hope when he told me, which is an improvement. I've got someone keeping an eye on him".

Ianto's reply was cut off by the base's klaxon sounding which meant there was an alien on the loose. Avery had written a program that continuously scanned CCTV, social media and communications looking for extra-terrestrials.

"Sorry duty calls" she apologised ending the call while simultaneously activating the intercom "Blue gear up, Red standby".

Seconds later Blue team surrounded her picking up radio's and waiting to find out what they were facing.

"Looks like a Blowfish in Westfield shopping center" she informed them glad it was after closing "I've told security to back off and await further instructions".

"Wonderful" the team's leader Lieutenant Bradley muttered as he turned to leave.

Shaking her head Avery got ready to direct them while monitoring the Blowfish. The team had just walked into the center when an alert popped up on one of her screens accompanied by a ping, reading it she hastily hit her com link "Guys there's also an anomaly, keep your eyes open for ARC personnel".

'Today just keeps on giving' Bradley replied annoyed.

Ignoring the comment Avery switched frequency hoping the ARC hadn't changed it since before Becker's resignation.

She was in luck as she heard ARC chatter waiting for an interlude she passed on her warning "ARC please be advised UNIT Gateway has a team in the Westfield center".

'We'll take that under advisement' a young female voice replied.

Satisfied she switched back to her team directing them towards the Blowfish who was in the middle of sampling chocolates in Thornton's on the first floor. All the while watching Becker and his men deal with the Dracorex incursion the floor above.

An hour later she wandered down to the armory where the team were cleaning their weapons having secured the Blowfish in holding.

"Great work guys" she said leaning against a cupboard "such good work in fact you get to star in the new introductory video".

The look of horror on their faces was priceless as the five men thought they had to film the entire thing.

"Don't worry each team's going to have a part. Your did yours today, showing the difference between what us and the ARC".

"Did anyone notice the ARC solider on the way out" Miles the youngest and newest recruit asked.

"Yes" Corporal Jones asked noticing Avery's spine stiffen her only reaction "what about him".

"Well other than he looked like the grumpiest git ever he only had a non-lethal weapon".

"That Private was Captain Becker" she replied watching the realisation dawn.

"Captain Becker who…".

"Yes" Jones snapped shooting an 'are you ok' look in Avery's direction being the only person other than Conrad and Major Biro their illusive CO who knew their connection.

Avery nodded "unless otherwise informed treat all ARC soldiers as superiors" she advised turning to leave heading to the gym to work out her frustration.


	3. Mind reader

**A MONTH LATER**

"Well I think that was great trip" Conrad whispered glancing at the twins asleep in their car seats.

"Me too, we should definitely do it again" Avery replied indicating as she turned into their road.

"Isn't that your brother's car" he asked spotting a black Jeep defender parked just up the road from their house.

"Yes" she replied pulling the Volvo V40 onto the drive "right let's get the boys in and sort the stuff out later".

Climbing out they each quietly opened a rear door before unbuckling and lifting a child out careful not to wake them. Walking up the path Avery unlocked the front door pushing it open to find Becker stood in the lounge doorway.

"I'll put the kettle on" he whispered eyeing his slumbering nephews.

Smiling their thanks, the pair headed upstairs to put the kids to bed. A minute later they came back down making sure they closed the stair gates after them.

Walking into kitchen Conrad eyed the fresh bowl of fruit sat on the breakfast table "thanks mate".

"No problem" Becker replied pouring the kettle "how was the trip".

"Brilliant although very animal orientated".

"What's happened" Avery asked abruptly having been studying her brother closely since she entered the kitchen.

"What makes you think any thing's happened".

"You waited for us to come home then engaged Conrad in small talk and now your smiling".

"We had an anomaly from the Cretaceous period couple of days ago" he replied with a shrug.

"So we had several, try again" she retorted.

"I watched a Spinosaurus blow up".

"I'm sure that was very thrilling but it's still not it".

"The anomaly spat Connor and Abby out".

"There it is" Avery declared taking a sip of her coffee "I forgot to say great work at the Westfield".

"Thanks" Becker said once again marveling at his sister's ability to read people. Watching Conrad shot Avery an adoring look he wondered if he'd ever be as happy with someone as they were.

When the pair had married at 19 after dating for 3 years, everybody (himself included) thought they were making a mistake, that it wouldn't last. Yet here they were 7 years and twin boys later still as much in love as the day they made their vows.

"You want to stay for diner" Conrad asked breaking the comfortable silence that had filled the room.

"Depends on whose cooking".

"It was one time" Conrad defended himself.

"I was off work for a week" Becker countered.

"Oh come on that's exaggerating it was three days".

Seeing Becker about to retaliate Avery wolf whistled a trick that never failed to stop the men in her life bickering "enough, we're going to get take out. Chinese sound ok".

"Yep" they chimed in unison.

"Right then why don't you make yourself useful while I order and get the bags in from the car".

"She did not just go all field coordinator on us" Becker muttered as he and Conrad headed for the car.

"She totally did".

"I can still hear you" Avery called after them as she picked up the house phone. Glad that Becker was more like himself, the shadow partly lifting with Abby and Connors return. It would lift further if Quinn made an reappearance but it'd never go completely, after all soldiers carried similar clouds.

* * *

 **What do you think.**


	4. Injury

"Alright Captain here's the meds we discussed along with Corporal Kaplan to drive you home" Doctor Lorne announced handing him a paper bag.

Nodding Becker took the paper back, suppressing a wince as he got off the hospital bed "I'm just going to get changed".

Nodding Kaplan followed him down the corridor to the men's locker room where she waited outside while he changed.

"I've got orders that you're not to be left alone tonight" she said pushing off the wall when he emerged. It was the first words the young red head had spoken to him since being summoned to the infirmary.

He sighed weighing up his options as they made their way to the car park. It was either his parent's or Avery's; in the end the decision was obvious.

"I'll stay with some friends; they live at number twelve Heston Close" he replied determined to keep his personal life exactly that.

"Right we are sir" she said unlocking the door of her black Ford Focus.

The short drive was spent in relative silence with Becker offering the occasional direction.

"You need a hand" she asked pulling up outside the house.

"No I'm fine Corporal, see you in a couple of days" gathering the gym bag he'd grabbed out his locker he opened the car door and stepped out.

"Take care Sir".

He waited until she'd disappeared round the corner before limping up the drive, fumbling with his keys as he reached the door. He'd finally managed to find the right key when the door opened revealing a barefoot Avery.

He barely had time to register her unimpressed expression before a feeling of light headiness overwhelmed him. Expecting to face plant the floorboards he was surprised when instead a strong pair of arms eased him down.

* * *

Avery was on her way down the stairs when she noticed a swaying figure through the front doors frosted window. Expecting a drunk who'd gotten the wrong address she yanked the door open instead finding Becker.

Watching the color drain from his face she had about a seconds warning of what was about to happen. Remembering her manual handling and first aid training she jumped into action protecting his head while easing them both down to the floor.

Once safely on the floor she laid him on his back before looking round for something to elevate his legs on. Her eyes landed on the storage bench that contained the kids park/beach toys. Having gently lifted his legs so his ankles were resting on the box she sat watching him for signs of recovery.

"Urgh" he moaned coming round a minute later.

"Everything's fine you just fainted".

Nodding he made to sit up groaning slightly as he shifted his injured leg off the box.

"Easy" she muttered helping him to sit up "don't move". Getting to her feet she hurried to the kitchen returning with a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks" he said accepting the glass.

Shutting the door she sat down next to him watching keenly for any signs he was about to faint again.

"Therocephalian bite" he said answering her unasked question.

Her eyes grew wide muttering a profanity under her breath "when was the last time you took any painkillers".

"Morphine about four hours ago, and no I didn't drive here".

"Good. Now you think you can stand".

"Yeah" he said pushing off the floor. Slowly he made his way into the living room no longer suppressing the pain each step caused. He was immensely glad that Avery let him do it unaided but stayed within reach should he need her, thanking her once he was safely sat on the sofa.

"Any time. I'll go make get the spare room ready, yell if you need anything".

"Will do".

Smiling she headed back into the hall picking up the bag he'd dropped. Heading upstairs she stopped at the airing cupboard to grab the spare bedding. Continuing on to the office/spare room she pulled out and made the sofa bed.

Pulling out her IPhone Avery scrolled through her contacts looking for one in particular. Hitting dial she sat down listening to the ringing praying it would be answered.

'Halliday' a northern voice finally answered.

"Hey it's Fletcher. Remember that time I covered your shift because you were majorly hungover".

'Yeah what about it'.

"I need you to cover my night shift".

'With…four hours' notice you've got to be joking'.

"Afraid not Sergeant. You're the only one that one available" she replied in her boss/mother voice.

'Well when you put it like that' he grumbled.

"Thanks. It's red and blue on tonight" she said ending the call before he could object.

The two teams enjoy a friendly rivalry that has a tendency to deteriorate into schoolyard pranks during quiet shifts. Red team was yet to retaliate to blue team's covering their locker room in silly string the previous week.


	5. Coordinators meet

Double checking the piece of paper Kaplan had slipped her earlier Jess nervously knocked on the door. Several nerve-wracking seconds passed before it opened revealing a young woman. She was an athletic 5'6 with shoulder length brown hair and warm hazel eyes dressed in skinny jeans and checked shirt.

"Can I help you".

"I'm looking for Captain Becker".

"You better come in" she replied stepping aside to let Jess pass "I'm Avery by the way".

"Jess".

"Can I get you anything tea, coffee?" Avery asked leading the way to the kitchen.

"Black coffee please" Jess replied settling at the breakfast "have you known Becker long".

"All my life" Avery replied pouring hot water into two mugs "he's my twin".

After the initial shock, relief set in as Jess realised Avery wasn't a current, ex or potential girlfriend of Becker's.

"Out of the thirty-nine guys I work with only three know he's my brother; Major Biro, my husband and Corporal Jones".

"What is it you do".

"Chief Field Coordinator".

"I thought your voice was familiar, you're the one who warned me about Gateway being at the Westfield last month".

"It certainly was Lieutenant Bradley doesn't play nicely with outsiders at the best of times and that night he was in a stinking mood".

"He wasn't the only one" Jess said remembering Becker's foul mood.

"I presume he was annoyed about carrying tasers".

"Yes, he only agreed after Matt shot him with one".

"There was me thinking it was just my lads who treated the base as a playground".

"There's never a dull moment, especially now Connor's back".

"Tell me about it; sometime I'll show you the file on the pranks my guys have pulled on each other".

"Look forward to it. How long have you been a field coordinator"

"Seven years. Can I borrow your mobile for a second" Avery said holding out her hand.

Mystified Jess pulled her Iphone unlocking it she passed it over watching as Avery sat typing something into it.

"There" she said handing the device back "now you've got my contact details. If you ever want to talk or need some advice feel free to give me a call".

"Thanks. What's the bat phone" Jess asked glancing at the contact details Avery had added.

"It's the emergency number" she said pulling a Samsung E100 from a pouch on her belt. "It rings, I answer simple. We got the idea off my sister in law and thought it was brilliant especially now we've got kids".

"It's positively a relic" Jess said eyeing the old flip phone that didn't even have a camera.

"It makes and receives calls which is all i need it for. Plus it's not very appealing to thieves".

"I suppose. I should probably give you my contact details".

"Probably a good idea" Avery said handing her an Iphone 6.

"How do you cope with the loss" Jess asked suddenly handing the phone back.

"Generally remembering we save more than we lose and talking helps. Sometimes you just need someone to hold you while you cry it out. Time I checked on Hill" she said grabbing his meds and a glass of water. Walking down the hall she set the items on the table before kneeling in front of the sofa Becker was dozing on.

"Huh" he muttered groggily as Avery shook him.

"Tablet time" she said handing him an antibiotic and the glass of water "what's your pain level".

"Four" he said dutifully swallowing the tablet.

"The real pain level not the macho level" she said already popping out some painkillers.

"Nine" he finally admitted.

Jess who'd followed Avery down the corridor was stood in the doorway amazed at how she got him to open up.

"I'll leave you to rest and pop in later with some food" Avery said leaving the glass on the table.

"Ok" he replied flopping back against the sofa.

Slipping out the room Avery gently pulled the door closed smiling at Jess as they headed back to the kitchen.

"You like him a lot don't you".

"Is it that obvious" Jess asked blushing.

"To me yes, but then I read body language for a living. Look you've got to be prepared to make the first move just give him time to realise he feels differently about you".

"It's getting late I should probably be going".

"Sure. I'm working nights this week but I'll let Conrad know you might pop round after work. To I don't know drop some paperwork off for Hillary".

"Sounds like a plan".


	6. Lightbulb

_A/N Abby and Connor have their own flat._

* * *

Jess' was a regular fixture in the Fletcher household while Becker recovered, supposedly to help Avery develop a secure instant messaging service.

Under their careful watch Becker quickly recovered returning to work and his flat a lot sooner than if he'd been on his own. Back at work he was sure that work wasn't the only thing Jess and Avery discussed on their new messaging service.

Avery was at one of the workstations in ops going over reports when a ringing filled the air. Pulling out the bat phone Avery checked the caller ID before answering it.

"Hillary you ok I heard you guys had an anomaly at the ARC" she asked pressing the phone against her ear.

'I'm fine, but Jess nearly died' he said his voice wavering 'it broke my heart'.

Avery sighed "Becker this numbers for emergencies not relationship advice".

'I know sorry I shouldn't have called'.

"I'd rather you talked to me then brood over it. You want my advice I suggest you tell her how you feel".

'How'd I do that'.

"Knowing you as well as I do, with a lot of stammering. Invite her out on a date".

'Where'.

Avery realised just how hard he'd fallen "cinema, restaurant, drinks, coffee".

'Thanks sis'.

"Don't mention it".

* * *

Slipping his mobile back into his pocket Becker and got to his feet, he went in search of Jess. Walking into the hub he found members of various departments assessing the damage none of which was Jess.

"Lester sent her home with orders to take tomorrow off".

Turning he offered Emily a brief smile "thanks and sorry about earlier that was a poor choice of words".

"Already forgotten. I'll see you tomorrow" she said turning to leave.

"See you tomorrow" he said heading to the parking lot having already memorised her address.

15 minutes later he found himself stood outside Jess' block of flats. Finally summoning the courage, he pressed the buzzer next to her number.

'Who is it'.

"Becker".

'Third floor' she replied followed by the sound of the locks opening.

When he reached the third floor she was stood waiting in her open doorway.

"Come on in" she said stepping aside so he could pass "can I get you anything tea, coffee".

"Coffee please" he replied watching her flick the kettle on.

"So what brings you to my humble abode" she asked taking two mugs out the cupboard and spooning coffee into them.

"To see if you were alright, sorry I didn't hang around earlier".

"I'm fine and it's ok" she replied pouring the hot water.

"Truth is that's not my only motive. Urm I'm not used to expressing stuff like this" he replied accepting the mug she'd offered him.

"Like what".

"How I feel. The thing is..." he trailed off unsure of the right words, _sod it_ he thought. Putting his mug down he reached out taking Jess' from her and putting it on the side he pulled her towards him bending his head till their lips met.

Once the shock wore off Jess deepened the kiss bringing her hand up to run it through his hair. "You seemed to express that perfectly" she said once they broke for air.

"I'm sorry it took me so long" he said holding her close.

"Better late than never" she teased inhaling his distinctive scent of mint body wash and gun powder.

"Earlier when I said I had to go do security stuff what I actually meant was hide in my office and call my sister for advice. Seems she knows me better than I do".

"She reads people for a living" Jess replied remembering Avery's response.

He smiled "I was thinking about going to London Zoo Sunday would you like to come".

"I'd love to".

"Great it's a date, I'll pick you up at nine. God is that the time" he said catching a glimpse at his watch. "I should probably be heading home if I don't want to resemble a zombie tomorrow".

"That wouldn't be advisable" she said showing him to the door "I'll see you Sunday".

"Till Sunday" he said giving her a quick kiss. He drove home feeling as if a weight had been lifted making a mental note to send some flowers to his sister.

* * *

Closing the door Jess pulled out her phone scrolling through the contacts until she found the number she wanted.

'Hey Jess you ok' Avery asked answering on the third ring.

"I'm fine, great even. Becker's just left he invited me out on a date Sunday" she said beaming.

'That's brilliant news, where you going'.

"London Zoo. What am I going to wear".

'I've no idea, I'm off tomorrow how about we going shopping I need an outfit for my CO's birthday party".

"That sounds like a plan but what about the boys".

'My in laws are taking them to the sea life center'.

* * *

Jess decided on a short Khaki military shirt dress, magenta belt and magenta heels. While Avery went for a black sequinned tank top, Navy jeans and ballet flats.

* * *

 **MONDAY MORNING...**

"Jess" a voice announced from behind her.

Putting the kettle down Jess turned to see Kaplan carrying an interflora bag "Morning Emma".

"Morning, these were delivered to reception there addressed to you" she said holding out the flowers.

"Thanks" Jess said accepting the pink and white flowers. Wondering who'd have flowers delivered to her at work she pulled out the card. ' _I really enjoyed yesterday. Dinner Friday? HJ'._ For a minute she was confused about who HJ was before remembering Becker was Hillary James Becker.

* * *

 _A/N Becker got Jess the pink perfect gift._


	7. World's collide

_A/N Sorry for the long time since the last update real life has been manic._

* * *

After the events of convergence Becker and Jess took a fortnight nights leave, spending it in York with his sister, Conrad and the twins.

A week after convergence Major Biro found himself called to the UNIT base under the tower of London, to meet his CO and friend Colonel John Mayhew.

"Ethan thanks for coming" John said gesturing for him to take a seat.

"No problem" Biro replied moving a stack of files "ever heard of a filing cabinet".

"Very funny, I spent last week in meetings about the ARC".

"Reach a decision" the Major asked relaxing in his chair.

"Yes. It's been decided that Gateway will take over".

"You're joking" Biro exclaimed sitting up straight.

"Afraid not, arrangements are up to you" John replied smothering a smile.

"Jeesh thanks. Mind if I wait till the Fletcher's get back".

John couldn't help smiling as he nodded, in addition to being Gateway's commanding officer Biro was the liaison between UNIT and Torchwood.

* * *

"Good trip" Biro asked the Fletcher's as they walked into ops a week later.

"Brilliant thanks" Conrad replied.

"What's happened" Avery asked.

"It's been decided that we'll fill Prospero's void" Biro informed them.

"So what will our involvement be" Avery asked not overly happy at the news.

"That's up to us. I'm going over there this afternoon" the Major explained.

"I think we should invite them to shadow us" Conrad asked glancing at Avery.

"I better go sort out orientation packs" she muttered heading for her office.

* * *

"What's UNIT doing here" Becker asked glaring at Lester's office.

"Feeling threatened action man" Connor asked noticing how rigid Becker had got.

"If anyone should feel threatened it's you Temple".

"That's enough" Matt ordered.

Moments later Lester and the UNIT officer left his office and headed towards them.

"Following recent events, it's been decided that UNIT's Gateway division will take over. This is Major Biro Gateway's commanding officer" Lester explained introducing the uniformed officer.

"The level of our involvement is up to you. My chief officers think you'd benefit from spending some time with us. Report for duty at 0800 tomorrow, the orientation pack includes our address and ID badges. Please read it before arriving" Biro explained handing out the orientation packs.

* * *

The following morning Jess and the team found them-selves in a shabby reception area manned by a young man in a suit. "Can I help you" he asked looking the team up and down.

"We're here to see Major Biro" Matt answered.

The young man nodded picking up the desk phone "they're here" he said pausing to listen "will do". He replaced the handset pressing a button under the desk to release a hidden door "follow me.

He proceeded to led them through a maze of concrete tunnels before ushering them through a door to a conference room where Biro, Avery and Conrad were waiting.

"Hi thanks for coming. I'd like to introduce our chief field officer Captain Fletch and our chief coordinator Fletcher. I'll leave you in their capable hands" Biro said making his way to the door.

"Matt Anderson Alpha team leader, this is Captain Becker head of security, Jess Parker field coordinator, Abigail Matiland animal expert and Connor Temple scientist" Matt said introducing his team.

After shaking hands Avery motioned for everyone to take a seat.

"We thought we'd start by telling you a bit about what we do" Conrad said throwing himself into a chair "UNIT investigates and combats paranormal and extra-terrestrial threats to earth".

"Off course not all aliens want to harm us. That's where we come in we act as immigration and then law enforcers for those who come in peace" Avery picked up the thread.

"Kinda like men in black" Connor said practically bouncing in his chair.

"In a manner of speaking" Conrad replied shooting Becker a 'is he always like this look' to which the ARC Captain just shrugged.

"Just please don't tell my boys that their egos are big enough already" Avery said throwing him a fierce look before continuing "Let's introduce you to the personnel you'll be shadowing".

* * *

"Let me show you the command station" Avery said as everyone once everyone had dispersed.

"That's some impressive software" Jess said admiring the monitoring program. "What have I done" she asked as a klaxon sounded and lights flashed.

"Nothing it's got a hit" Avery reassured leaning over to pull up the details while activating the intercom "Yellow gear up, Blue standby".

"What we got" Conrad asked running into ops Matt close behind.

"Strong energy signals" Avery replied switching key boards silencing the alarm as she did.

"Arcan" he asked as the rest of his team flooded in.

"Probably, I've sent coordinates to your PDA's. No CCTV coverage" she informed them tapping away at her keys.

"Roger that" he said heading for the door.

"This team are the yellow dots; the target is always white" Avery explained to Jess once the team had left.

"So, if it was blue team would the dots would be blue" Jess asked.

"Yes, it's makes easier when we have multiple teams out".

Jess watched as Avery directed the team, meanwhile a yellow light started flashing overhead.

"Yellow again for yellow team, it only stops flashing when all team members return" Avery explained noticing the way Jess kept glancing at it "it's really annoying if someone forgets to sign out when going off duty as it can't be overridden".

"I can imagine" Jess sympathized.

'Confirmed Arcan. We've taken his details and cleared him for forty-eight hours' Conrad informed them over the radio.

"Received head on back, Fletcher out" she said before glancing up to see Becker and Jones watching from the balcony above. "Seeing as you don't seem to have anything to do Corporal why don't you go check on Reggie".

"Aye mam" Jones replied with a nod turning to leave.

"Take the Civic" she called after his and Becker's retreating figures, a short while later a blue flashing light joined the yellow one.

* * *

Don't forget to review, it makes me remember to update.


End file.
